


How to Save a Life

by bisexualronaldweasley



Series: drarry discord drabble challenge works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualronaldweasley/pseuds/bisexualronaldweasley
Summary: Written for the October 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.Prompt:in the dead of the nightWord Count:333(finally posting my old drabbles into a series!)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: drarry discord drabble challenge works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121117
Kudos: 5





	How to Save a Life

After three months in Azkaban, Draco knows the difference between the cloudy, aching shadows of daytime and the sharp, crisp darkness of night. 

But it’s the dead of the night now, and a blinding, scorching brightness reflects through the droplets of fog in the air, searing Draco’s retinas. 

It’s hard to tell, these days, what’s real. The aching misery that always accompanies him seems to be waning, so perhaps this is a dream. 

All musings are ripped from Draco’s mind as he’s pulled onto the back of a broomstick that quickly flies away from the cell, out of the glowing brightness, and into the night.

Draco realizes two things. First, he’s not dreaming. Second, he’s pressed up against Harry Potter. A heavy chill surrounds them, rather than the heat of Fiendfyre, but Draco would never forget the feeling of Potter’s back. And who else could produce a Patronus strong enough to light up the entire prison?

“Potter, what the _hell_ are you doing?” Draco’s voice comes out much weaker than he’d like.

“Saving you.”

“You need to take me back right now.” Draco tries to shout, but his voice sounds frail after months without use. “Your saviour complex- you testified for me, you did enough, you can’t- when they realize I’ve escaped, they’re going to find me, and they’re going to give me the Kiss-”

“They won’t.” Potter’s voice is steady. “I’m sorry it took so long to get you, but we had to nail out the details. You’ll be in hiding for a while, but you won’t be in Azkaban.”

“Would you stop being so bloody _selfless_ -”

Potter turns to look at him. His face is lit up by the stars, expression unreadable.

“I’m actually being quite selfish,” Potter replies after a moment. “Everything is going to be okay, Draco. Please trust me.”

Potter reaches a hand back and places it on Draco’s thigh, giving a squeeze. There’s a feeling in Draco’s chest, and for once, he lets it take root.

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> (find the post on [tumblr](https://bisexualronaldweasley.tumblr.com/post/632961904855465984/how-to-save-a-life)!)


End file.
